Gallagher Girls Book 5 Who are You?
by iceskatesk
Summary: This Gallagher Girls book is about the same girl spy. But when something happens to a family memeber, it gets more intense. Now what is she supposed to do. Josh seems to remember her now, and Zach wants to continue their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know the first two chapters are really short. But they do get longer, and better. If you just push through the first two, you will be really glad you did.**

Cammie looked out the window at the long line of black limos winding down Highway 10. For the sixth time she was going from being an only child to having over a hundred sisters. Slouching in her favorite chair in the library, she started thinking about the past three months. Every girl came home with a story, a unique story that everyone was always overjoyed to hear. Hers' had always been three, dreary months on her Grandparent's ranch. Nothing against her Grandparent's, but dismantling bombs, and saving President's is a lot cooler than milking a cow. Except this year, her story was classified, highly classified. Running, running from the Circle of Cavan takes a lot of energy. Especially, doing it with Zachary Goode. This was the first moment that she had to relax in a long time, too long. Until she felt arms closing around her. She turned around and shouted, "Macey, it's been so long!"

The girl with the perfect hair and teeth who have never felt braces shot back, "I was so worried" Then Cammie heard a faint, but famous, "oopsy daisy"

She turned around and Liz's blond hair was blonder, her strong accent was stronger, and her, "oopsy daisy" was more oospy-daisyish. Out of nowhere, Bex jumped out and a foursome hug was shared. Followed by a lot of, "I missed you do much" and, "How was your summer" and what not. At last, I was done running, and I was home, home sweet home with my best friends in the whole universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading up to the second chapter, I appreciate it.**

Cammie walked down the winding staircase just as she had done so many times she couldn't count, into the dining hall. She looked up at the screen for the same number of times to see what language they would be speaking. Tonight it was English, plain English, and she was glad of it.

Cammie sat down and not but two seconds later Bex, Liz, and Macey plopped down next to her. All four of them started chatting, but soon realized that they would get absolutely no where if they didn't go one at a time. So they took an obvious vote and Cammie won. But Cammie wasn't supposed to say anything about her summer. Anyway, she started, "So on the first day…"

After what seemed like an hour, her Mother, the principle, climbed up to the stand and started her speech. Blah, blah blah, blah blah. Then she said the final words and the voices went up like a noisy rocket coming down. Cammie looked over to the teacher's table, and there was a familiar face. She knew it was from somewhere. No, it couldn't be or was it. She turned to look at her friends just as they did the same. At the exact same time they said the name, the same name that was their teacher, the same name that was a traitor, the same name sitting at the table right now. I was plain, but clear, "Mr. Solomon"

**If you like this story, and would like more, please review. I'm not sure if I should continue of not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made a chapter 3 for those of you who read my story.**

"It can't be" Macey murmured under her breath, but they all heard, somehow.

I started, "I can't believe they let him in to the school grounds after what happened last year. I mean, I'm glad he's like feeling better and stuff, but I'm kind of scared. Is it just me, or does it seems like you're not ready to trust him again?"

Liz looked up for the first time in the conversation, "I think he's perfectly fine. Mr. Solomon saved your life, Cammie."

"I know, but I'm still kind of scared, because Blackthorn has a lot of leverage of him over me. What if they hold him hostage? I mean, I know it's kind of silly, but they could so get away with that."

"It's not going to happen, Cammie" Liz said firmly. Although, her voice cracked at the last word.

Back in their dorm that night, which was right across from Cammie's mom's office, Cammie heard a sound. Like a bag and a muffled scream. She thought nothing about it. Probably just a 9th grader trying to scare us, and she went back to sleep.

The next morning she went to breakfast late because the dumb alarm clock didn't go off. Luckily for her head clock, she was half awake and realized that it was time to get up. Something seemed strange this morning. One hundred girls in a lunch room shouldn't be this quiet.

Mr. Solomon got up on the stand, the one that Cammie's mother always stood at, and started talking about the morning announcements. Everyone started whispering about how Headmistress Morgan wasn't up at the stand.

Cammie looked at the teacher's table, and her Mother was not at the head. "That's strange" she thought. Mom is always at the head of the table, no matter what. No matter if she's sick, injured, or anything else. Mr. Solomon finally said, "I'm sure you're all wondering where Headmistress Morgan is. Well, I've been told not to tell you the truth. But I think that you can handle it, well most of you. Headmistress Morgan is missing. She disappeared last night. We think that it was a kidnapping. Probably, planned by Blackthorne. We do not know the details, and are not going to share them with any of you. _He looked at Cammie and stayed looking for one second, then continued._ I don't want ANYONE, under any surcumstances, leaving campus. Is that clear?"

The whole room replied in unison, "Yes, sir"

"Thank you. Please go about your normal activities now."

Cammie thought that, one none of Gallagher Academy's activities are normal, and two, no one would go about them normally now that their headmistress is missing. Normally, many school's would be happy and want to party. But Headmistress Morgan was like all of their Mothers at the same time. No one ever wants to lose a Mother.

**I'm starting to lose interest in this story. I have so many other ideas that I want to start, I just want to leave this one. I need reviews to keep me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews if you sent them. Also, thanks for the advice that I got. Enjoy.**

The next morning, Cammie woke to Liz shaking her, Bex tickling her, and Macey (this is the one I REALLY woke up to) with mascara, not but one centimeter away from her face. Cammie's whole body lurched forward, sending tiny Liz flying, Bex landing on top of her, and Macey dragging the mascara right down my face. All four of them got up, laughing. But soon stopped, remembering Cammie's Mother.

Liz broke the silence, "I'm so sorry, Cammie. I wish there was something we could do?"

Bex interrupted, "Well there is. What are we waiting for? Liz, get the station wagon ready. Macey, pack the necessities, and make up is not an accessory. Cammie and I will plan the escape route. Break on two. One, two..."

"Break!"

By noon they were all piled in the car, Mr. Solomon thought it was a family emergency. And Liz had the escape route in her perfectly tan, hand.

"So Liz" Macey started, "what's the car up to?"

Liz replied, "Yesterday, I took her out and we got 435 miles in one gallon."

"Good, because I forgot gas money"

Bex, Liz, and Cammie all said at the same time, "What..."

Bex, acting like a Mother started Macey's lecture, "Now, Macey, you know that money is a necessity."

Macey whimpered, "But if I packed the money, I wouldn't have room for my hair iron."

Bex, taking humor in this, "Oh Macey, now you realize that…."

This went on for an hour, while Liz drove, and Bex and Cammie sat in the back in silence. Until Cammie said, "Stop!"

Liz said, "Ok, but why, this is a Mexican Restaurant, we don't need food"

"I know, just pull over"

Liz reluctantly pulled over and they all got out, and approached the restaurant. "Guys, does this seem strange to you?"

Bex stammered, "Um, Cammie, there's no one here, and it's lunch hour."

Cammie realized that Bex was right. It didn't take Mr. Solomon's Cove Ops class to notice that there wasn't a soul in sight. _"That's strange" Cammie thought_.

Liz, the brains, started, "Do yall think this is a trap. I mean lunch hour, no one here, open restaurant, a bunch of spy girls, put two and two together, someone went to a lot of trouble to trap us.

At that point, all four of them knew that they were trapped. When Cammie saw a shadow, a familiar shadow, one that saved her life, and she returned the favor before, she knew who it was. "Its ok guys, I see someone I recognize."

They all whipped their gazes over to the shadow's twin standing not but ten feet away from them.

"What do you want?" Bex immediately said.

Cammie stammered, "Zach, what are you doing here, and why did you trap us at a Mexican restaurant while we are on a very important mission.

Zach spoke for the first time, "For one, you were the one who wanted to stop here, two I did not trap you, I happened to be here, that would be someone else's mastermind…"

"What's wrong, Zach?" Cammie asked.

Zach pointed behind them. There, stood Zach's Mother, grinning. In case you don't remember, Zach's Mother is on the other side, not the good one, the other one, as Cammie likes to say, because she doesn't like to think that Zach is a word away from saying yes to being in his Mother's footsteps.

Zach spoke up, "Mom, go away."

"Fine, honey, but not for long. Soon your little friends will be in my hands" She walked away and disappeared behind a corner.

Zach broke the tension, "So, are you going to invite me on your impossible quest to find your Mother or not?"

**I hope this chapter was good. If you want me to continue, please review. Advice is appreciated. Don't be afraid to give me tips.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples. Thanks for the reviews. They really keep a person going. **

Cammie sat in the back of the car, in the middle of Zach and Bex. It had been an hour since the Mexican restaurant incident, and Cammie was still a little shocked from Ms. Goode's final sentence. It still rang in her head, over, and over again. Every time, it sounded new, and just as simple, yet frightening.

Zach broke the awkward silence, "So, Cammie, it's been a whole week, how's life?"

"Not that great. As you know, I lost my Mom. I can't let her die, she's the only family I have left."

"I know Cammie, we will find her" Zach said confidently.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

**A couple hours later**

Cammie looked out the window. The confidence she had felt had already gone away. The world was huge. Where were they supposed to look first? She felt like a minnow in the huge ocean, lost, frightened, and vulnerable.

Liz shouted from the front of the car, for the old station wagon had no windows, "Is anyone else hungry, we should stop for dinner."

They all said at the same time, "Agreed"

So they pulled over at a nearby fast food place, and went inside. Cammie was happy to find the place packed. Being on a deserted road all day can really make a person hungry, not only for food, but for life.

They squeezed into a booth and the waitress came and took their order. They all ordered hamburgers and fries, with milkshakes. Liz turned on her phone, and went onto . She gasped and pointed to the screen. They all huddled over the phone, and Liz pressed play.

On the screen was a video of Cammie's Mother, tied to a chair, and looking very distressed. She said, "_I am captured by an organization that I cannot say the name of. They want my daughter, Cameron to come to me. I will not say where I am. They say that she will know." _They video ended and Cammie sat on the booth with her mouth open. Apparently the waitress brought them their food while they were watching the video because there were five plates piled high with junk food. After that video, Cammie didn't feel hungry.

The rest of the dinner, everyone ate in silence, except for Cammie, who didn't eat at all. Zach paid for dinner, which they all thought was nice, and they left quietly. They drove to a cheap inn, and got two rooms, one for Zach, and one for all the girls. They all went straight to bed, even though it was only nine o' clock.

Cammie had a dream that she remembered very clearly. It was weird. She had all five of her senses. Cammie was in a dark cave with a vague light. The damp walls seemed to cling to her body, but didn't touch her. Water dripped slowly, but with a purpose that no one would ever know. In front of her was Ms. Goode. She had the same smug grin on her face that she had yesterday afternoon, like she had so much power over Cammie, that Cammie gave her a good laugh. Then Cammie noticed something behind Ms. Goode. It's was a person tied to a chair. Then she realized that it was her Mother. She tried to run to her, but her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. So she looked behind her, and there was a door, with a familiar sign carved on it, the Circle of Cavan.

The next morning at breakfast, she announced, "I know where to go"

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was a little shorter than the others, but I like it. Please review, even if you did before. I would like to know if peoples are actually reading my story, and if I'm just writing it for nothing. I hope you like the mystery of where Cammie's Mother is. Those of you who I told this chapter would be up by Sunday, I just wrote it tonight. The sixth chapter should be up by January 2, 2010.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the beginning, so here it is:**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girl characters, and they all belong to Ally Carter, and this Fan fiction is basically just for my own pure entertainment, and enjoyment.** **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and everyone who added me to their favorites list. Really appreciate it.**

After they all filled up on pancakes and bacon, and Cammie told them about her dream and where to go, they were on the road. They were headed to a cave where terrible things happened to them last year. A cave that almost killed them. A cave that Zach and Cammie, alone, knew about. A cave that they were headed to right now.

Zach drove, because no one else that knew the way to The Blackthorne School for Boys, better that him. They all drove in silence for a few hours until, "sputter, sput…ter, sputter, sputter"

Liz muttered under her breath, "I said five- hundred miles at the most."

Bex shouted, "How long has it been?"

"Five- hundred miles"

Zach sighed, and pulled over.

They sat there, trying to locate a gas station on their iphones, but there weren't any nearby, unless you intended on walking seventy-three miles. When suddenly, Zach shouted, "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot, I know somewhere, where we can get gas.

He told them that they had to stay there, because only Blackthorne peoples could know the location. The four of them reluctantly stayed put.

They basically just sat there, staring off into space. Of course, Gallagher Girls NEVER stare off into space, they pretend to stare off into space while analyzing everything and everyone around them. Like, all the scratched and marks on the red SUV parked in front of them. Or, every person walking around them. Things like that. Gallagher Girls don't think about it, they just have an endless memory.

After what seemed like forever, Zach returned holding one of those gas containers. They filled it up, and were set for the next five-hundred miles, as Liz put it.

_**A couple hours later**_

Zach pulled up at a diner and parked to have dinner. Inside they ordered milkshakes and hamburgers (will they ever get tired of them?). The five of them sat a booth, talking about old times, funny times, scary times. Cammie guessed they lost track of time, when a woman started approaching their table.

"Um… Guys, there's like a strange woman coming up to our table, should we be worried?"

They all put on their spy minds and spy faces. Cammie felt the diner go silent. She started placing every little mark, detail, color about this woman. He kept walking in slow motion, as it seemed. Zach clenched his fists, ready for the worst.

When, "What are you five kiddos doing here?"

"Aunt Abby?"

"Yes kiddo, it's me. Now, about my question, what are you youngsters doing her, out of school?"

Aunt Abby's hands were on her hips, and she looked like gorgeous, smart, awesome, Aunt Abby. For a moment, Cammie forgot that they were about to be in serious trouble.

Cammie started, "Well, we heard about my Mother, and we know where to find her, so we set out to go save her. Along the way, Zach found us, so he joined our mission team"

"Quite a production you have here kiddos. I'm supposed to call the school and tell them that I found you and send you home. But, I'm not. I'm going to let it slide this time, because if I was your age, I would do the exact same thing. So, good luck kids. Hope you don't kill yourselves."

And just as fast as she came, she was gone. Cammie was surprised that Aunt Abby just let them go like that; she must be in a really good mood. Aunt Abby was always a cool, lenient woman, but something like sneaking away from school, Cammie thought she would defiantly turn them in, guess not.

They stayed in another cheap inn that night. Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey were deep in their sleep when they heard glass chattering. Cammie lurched forward and saw a dark figure with a black cape covering him/her.

**I hope you like this. I decided to make their first person trying to attack them a mystery. Review, review, review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**He he, I love the last chapter. This is so exciting. Sorry, I get excited very easily. Here's Chapter 7.**

Macey, Bex, Liz, and Cammie jumped out of bed. Zach came through the door to the room in less than three seconds, ready to fight anything.

The figure stepped forward, black ropes swinging around him/her (you never know), like a Merry-go-round. He/she drew a gun out of their cape. Cammie and her friends got in their fighting positions. The person threw off their robes, revealing the woman that fought Cammie and Macey on the roof a couple years ago.

But Cammie knew this woman's style. She kicked, she flipped, she punched, and she defended. The woman wanted Cammie, and she wasn't going to stop until she got her.

Bex stepped forward, in between Cammie and the woman. But Bex wasn't fast enough for her. The woman did a twirl kick and sent poor Bex flying across the room and crashing in to the century old television.

Cammie had a feeling that if they survived this, they'd be paying for a lot of repairs. Cammie decided to give the woman a name, Bob.

Macey came up behind Bob and gave her a good punch in the shoulder. Bob wasn't hurt, just angry. Bob seemed invincible. Macey dodged, kicked, and punched, but none of it seemed enough to even hurt Bob in the least.

Apparently, Bob spotted Liz hiding from all the excitement, for Liz was the brains, not the fists. Bob walked slowly towards Liz. Liz flinched, knowing that she couldn't handle this woman. Just as Bob started swinging her leg around to send Liz across the room, Zach ran forward and intercepted the kick.

Bob's kick landed right in his rib cage. It didn't send him flying, because he was so much heavier than Bex and Liz, but it did send him sprawling on the floor, so he couldn't get up.

Cammie was thinking really hard. She obviously couldn't fight Bob head on, but what if she did something else. "Hey, weakling, over here" Cammie said, walking towards the open window. "It's me you want" she continued.

Bex shouted, "Cammie, no"

Cammie yelled, "It's ok, Bex, this fight was meant for me and her." Cammie was still walking towards the window when Bob swung her famous flying kick towards Cammie. Cammie reached out and caught Bob's leg.

Bob struggled, but Cammie wasn't letting go. She spun around with all her might, swinging Bob around towards the window. Then Cammie let go, and Bob was sent flying out the window and landed on a metal box, and laid there, seeming unconscious.

Macey, Liz, and Cammie, raced to Bex and Zach. That night, they spent at the hospital. After about three days, Bex and Zach were better. Zach had broken ribs, and Bex broke an arm, so she was in a cast. Not very practical for a Gallagher Girl, especially on a mission. Bex wasn't too happy about it either. She protested, and even tried to sneak out of the hospital so she wouldn't have to have a cast put on her.

When the doctor's all let them go, and they weren't too happy about five teenagers, two of them just recovered from injuries, alone. But somehow, Liz convinced them that it was alright.

Zach broke the silence, "I'm sorry Cammie. I was so stupid. How could I have just lied there, while you three were fighting? I was so selfish, and a wimp"

Cammie replied, "No you weren't, Zach, you saved Liz. If that kick had hit Liz, she would have gone flying out the window. You are the hero. You broke some ribs, how are you expected to just get up and keep fighting after that?"

"Fine, Cammie. But I'm still sorry, okay"

"Okay"

Zach threw the subject away by saying, "We're here, ladies, welcome to The Blackthorne School for Boys."

**Please tell me if you think this chapter is good. I really don't like it as much as the others. But please tell me if you do. Also, not trying to advertise, but try my new story, The Ghost of Pippy Longstocking, it should be up on my profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much, that one person who reviews. You really keep me going. If it weren't for you, this story would not go on. Okay, enough with the drama. So, here's Chapter 8. In my summary, I put that Zach wanted to continue their relationship, but I am going to do something a little different, you'll see.**

They parked a mile away, because they didn't want to get caught.

Zach led the way, obviously, since he was the only one who knew it. They came up to the huge stone wall that was about 15 feet tall. They all easily scaled it, and then helped up Liz, who was pretty embarrassed by now.

Zach hushed at them to get down.

The four girls immediately lied down on their stomachs and peered out on top of the wall.

Blackthorne was big.

It wasn't pretty, or extravagant, just big and ordinary and plain. Unlike Gallagher academy, which was elegant and pretty, Blackthorne was the complete opposite.

After they tore their eyes away from the huge mass of a building, they looked out at the fields.

It seemed like miles and miles of brown and shriveled grass.

There were boys out and about.

Running, training, punching, and kicking.

They all looked mean and lost.

Like they wanted to have a regular life, but something was keeping them from having it.

They looked like they were doing their training, just to do their training.

Not because they wanted to be ready to fight bad guys or save the world.

Not because they wanted to live up to their parents or be the next best spy.

Just because they had to.

Just because it was the way their life was, the way it would always be.

Zach was different.

He looked like he was really trying to not be like them.

Enjoy his life, embrace it.

Like he was trying to ignore that his Mother was a criminal, ignore that his Father was dead, ignore all those things.

He looked like he convinced himself so much, that those things just flew away from his brain like a bad dream.

A dream that makes you wake up from it, and smile to know that all those bad things that happened are gone, lost forever in a sea of memories.

A sea that it would never come out of.

**Anyway, back to the dumb story.**

So they were up of the ledge of a 15 foot wall, about to break into the best security system in the world.

Security that even the president would gasp at.

Security that Liz could figure out in a heartbeat.

"Ready, Liz?" Cammie asked

"Check" Liz continued, "you will have less than two minutes to jump over the side, run over to the entrance, open it, and close it, before you will be seen."

"Got it, Mom" Zach said jokingly, although it wasn't very funny. Considering his Mother's situation.

Cammie said quickly, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go"

Zach jumped over first, Cammie, Bex, and Macey slowly behind.

Liz was at the top, staring at her laptop screen, and counting down with her fingers.

When they reaching to one, Cammie's heart started racing like there was no tomorrow.

The last time they came here, Zach and Cammie were in grave danger, and it didn't end to well.

Let's just say, there wasn't a very good history with Blackthorne and Cammie.

Zach and Cammie led the way, while Bex and Macey were racing behind them.

Cammie looked at her stopwatch.

"_90 seconds left" she said in her head_

Cammie thought this just as they pulled up to the river.

Zach yanked the canoe to the side.

Bex jumped in.

Macey grabbed the paddles.

Cammie cut the ropes.

"_60 seconds left"_

They went downstream like a racehorse determined to win.

The stream was on their side, thank goodness.

They all paddled like crazy.

Cammie was now thankful that it was required to take canoeing class in the eighth grade.

"_30 seconds left"_

Now the entrance was in sight.

It wasn't extravagant, like most people would think, just a brick wall.

Cammie put her hands over Macey and Bex's mouths, because she knew they would scream in a matter of seconds.

Sure enough, she was right.

Now they were 5 yards away from the black wall, and Zach was still paddling just as fast.

"_10 seconds left"_

Cammie remembered about the secret entrance.

Paddle towards a huge brick wall like there's no tomorrow, and go right through it.

Sounds easy enough.

"_Five seconds left"_

Now they were two feet from the wall.

They were right in front of it.

"CRASH, BOOM!"

The canoe smashed into the wall.

Cammie saw something under the water.

Just a mass of blond looking hair, and a tiny tan body about three feet away.

"LIZ!"

She was unconscious.

Cammie knew that she could never support a hurt person to the entrance without hurting Liz.

Cammie was running out of water.

Zach, Macey, and Bex were already making for the entrance.

Cammie knew she had to do something before it was too late.

She heard a muffled, "Hi there, Cammie, come for a visit"

**He he, I hope you like it. This is so exciting. Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. It's been a whole week. I've just had so much homework and tests and everything, you know. First week, coming back from Winter Break. All the teacher's pile on the homework. Anyway, hope you like it. Please review, I really would like it. It would only take a second. Just press the link, type a few words and press send. It's that easy. I sound like a business person now, he he, funny thought. Inside joke, sorry. Just please, review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much to the three people who reviewed. You peoples are so awesome. I hope you liked the last chapter. DRAMA. It's amazing.**

_Cammie though, "I'll deal with whoever that is up there later. I have to get Zach to help me with Liz."_

Cammie quickly swam over to where Zack, Bex, and Macey were trying to open the entrance to the cave.

She pulled Zach over and pointed to Liz.

A very worried and a faint scared look came over his face.

Cammie had never seen Zach afraid.

He's always tried to make her feel like the weak one.

But right now, he looked like he just wanted this to be another dream.

He pushed through the water so hard, Cammie thought his bones were going to break under the pressure.

Cammie struggled to keep up with him.

By the time she got there, he had already started his advanced medical procedure on Liz.

Quickly, Zach got her up to the top where Bex and Macey were waiting, looking very concerned for their best friend.

Zach got on his knees and continued his medical treatment.

Liz finally woke, and sputtered and spit water out, very unlike Liz.

Bex started, "Liz, how could you? You could have died. What if we weren't there to save you? Why on earth did you try to follow us?"

Macey said, "Bex, stop, she just almost drowned"

"No, I won't stop. Why did you scare us like that, Liz? You know you'll never be able to do what we do"

"Bex, stop"

Liz was already crying.

Macey pushed Bex over behind a wall of stone before she could say any more.

Liz was still crying.

Cammie knelt beside her. "Liz, it's ok, she didn't mean it" she continued, "she was just worried about you, and acting like a Mother"

"No she wasn't, she meant it. I could see it in her eyes"

"Well, Bex was wrong. You are just as good on the field as we are."

"You really think so, Cammie?"

"I know so, Liz. Don't think about it ever again."

Bex and Macey were still talking.

It sounded like Macey was winning the argument.

Just when Cammie heard a rustle in the leaves.

Liz tried to get up, but just fell back down again.

Cammie and Zach were already on their feet.

Cammie told Zach, "You take Liz back to the car. Macey, Bex, and I can handle this. Liz needs to get away from here."

"Cammie, I can't leave you here"

"Yes, you can, Liz needs you more than I do."

"Okay"

Zach scooped up Liz in his arms and started running down to the extra boat by the side.

There were two of them.

Zach and Liz were going to use one, and Cammie, Bex, and Macey were going to use the other.

Just as Zach and Liz passed the corner, Cammie heard a huge noise from the bushes and called for Bex and Macey to come help her.

They came around the wall just in time to see a man jump out.

Cammie didn't wait to see who it was, she immediately jumped on his back.

He tried to shake her off, but she didn't budge.

Macey and Bex came up in front of him.

He was distracted trying to shake Cammie off, and was surprised when he felt a kick in the stomach.

Then the man threw Cammie off of his back and she landed in the river.

Bex was about to do a move that we learned just this year, but then the man pulled off his mask.

Cammie came out of the river soaking wet and looking very distressed.

She saw the man and nearly fainted.

He looked like someone she knew.

Someone who she found in many scrapbooks and frames in her Mother's office.

Someone who she knew she could call, "Dad?" she blurted out loud

"Cammie, it's you, my daughter"

"Your not, dead?"

"No sweetie, where would you get that idea?"

"Well, let's see, you disappeared with no traces, you communicated with us in no ways whatsoever, and …"

Cammie's Dad was holding out his arms for her.

She had never gotten a hug from a Dad.

She had never had a Dad.

She had never known what it was like to feel his warm body embracing hers.

He pulled away.

But secretly, she wanted to hug him forever and ever.

But she knew she had to tell him about Mom.

"Um… Dad…, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, sweetie"

"Mom's been kidnapped"

He turned around, plopped down on a rock, and put his face in his hands.

He looked like he was crying, but I'm sure a tough spy like him would never admit it.

Cammie suddenly heard another rustle in the same bushes where her Dad came out of.

He stood up, and Bex and Macey came out of where they were trying to hide, and seem invisible to the world.

They heard a massive rustle, and they all tensed.

Then, another man popped out.

Cammie's Dad said two words, "Uh, oh"

**So, how do you like it? Please review. If I get two reviews I will update on the 14****th****. If I get five reviews I will update on the 12****th****. If I get six reviews I will update on the 11****th****. If I get eight reviews than I will update tomorrow, the 10****th****. By the way, this is January. Please, oh please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much three reviewers. You made this chapter come out on Thursday instead of Friday. Who hoo.**

The man who jumped out of the bushes was wearing all black.

Don't ask me why?

It's no use if you're wearing black in broad daylight.

He had a mask on his face, so you couldn't see it.

Maybe camouflage?

Whatever.

He walked slowly to Cammie's Dad.

Cammie didn't know what was going to happen.

She didn't think anything bad was going to happen, though.

The strange man walked behind Cammie's Father and raised his arm.

Cammie saw what he was going to do.

She said three words, "The forbidden move"

Cammie's Dad's last words were, "Cammie get out of here"

She didn't want to leave her Dad.

The man planted the "forbidden move as they call it at Gallagher Academy" on her Dad.

She screamed, "NO!"

But it was too late.

Her Father was already on the ground and unconscious.

She knew she had to run.

Cammie grabbed a dazed Bex and a mummy looking Macey and dragged them in to the canoe.

She placed a paddle in each of their ragdoll like arms and she started paddling frantically.

Bex finally came to her senses and started helping her.

Macey started shortly after Bex.

Cammie's arms were getting sore long before they got to where they started.

They jumped out of the canoe, leaving the paddles behind, and not tying it to the shore.

Bex and Macey started sprinting towards the tall brick wall.

The wall that would separate her and her Father forever.

She looked back one last time, wishing to see her Father's face again, and feel his warmth against her body.

But all she saw was the rippling water staring back at her.

So she took off, again.

It seemed to her that all she did these days was run.

By the time she got to the huge brick wall, Bex and Macey were already at the top.

Cammie quickly climbed the wall and jumped over.

Carefully remembering to bend her knees and lean over, as not to injure herself.

When they looked up they saw a man they recognized.

Cammie said, "So it was you."

Mr. Solomon stood in front of them, grinning.

"I found my old best friend"

Cammie said, "And you lost him in a matter of five minutes"

"I know, but at least he's not dead"

"Are you going to send us back to Gallagher Academy?" Bex asked.

"Yes, I really have no choice. If I didn't, then I would get into big trouble"

"Fine" Cammie said reluctantly, feeling weak and unable to do anything.

Like she was a helpless little girl watching her dog die.

Somehow she thought seeing her Father alive could be a bad thing, a really bad thing.

The three of them told Mr. Solomon to come with them to the car.

So they all walked as slowly as possible towards the car that was like a mile away.

When they got there, Zach was leaned over Liz, trying to make her feel better.

I guess they didn't hear us, because when they got closer, they saw that Zach wasn't trying to make her feel better, he was leaning a little _too_ close over Liz who was in flirt mode.

Cammie just opened her mouth and a shocked and slightly hurt expression creped over her face.

Zach slowly turned around and saw Cammie, Bex, Macey, and even Mr. Solomon staring at him like he was a criminal.

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh love triangle. So exciting, please review. If I get six reviews I will update on Saturday the 15****th****. If I get four reviews I will update on Sunday the 16****th****. If I get three reviews I will update on Monday the 17****th****. If I get two reviews I will update on Tuesday the 18****th****. If I get one review I will update on Monday the 19****th****.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much. I got four reviews. I didn't think I'd get that many. But I am sticking to my promise. I updated on Sunday the 16****th****. I wasn't expecting to have to update that soon though. Hope you like the chapter.**

Cammie closed her mouth and finally collected herself.

She stood up straight, put her hands on her hips, and said, "Zach, I am going to say this nicely, _Get out of my car, NOW!" _

Zach looking guilty, walked over to the brick wall and stood there.

Liz, still a little dazed from the water event sat up and saw what happened.

She sighed out and lied back down.

Cammie, Bex, Macey, and Mr. Solomon got in the car and shut the doors.

Bex hit the gas and took off.

They rode in silence the whole way to Gallagher Academy where they parked the car and trudged to the front door where Aunt Abby was waiting.

"There you adventurers are. I've been told to chew you out, but I think Mr. Solomon and I both agree that it's no use. So go up to your rooms. I don't know if you realize it, but it's already 6 o' clock. Dinner is in thirty minutes and you four look like you were run over by a truck."

Slowly, the four girls went up the stairs and down the hallways to their little room.

Cammie told them she didn't feel like dinner, and crawled in bed, where she laid and thought about the days events.

When Bex, Macey, and Liz came back, Liz came up to Cammie's bedside and started talking.

"It's not what you think, Cammie. He was just trying to make me feel better"

"Does that mean being four inches away from your face, with his body sprawled over yours?"

"Now, Cammie, I really am sorry. I know you and him like each other. There's no sense in letting a little thing like him checking to see if I was ok go to your head."

"Liz, we both know that it was more than that. Now can I just go to sleep"

"Okay, then"

Bex came over and set a taco on Cammie's nightstand.

Apparently it was Mexican night, Cammie's favorite.

But Cammie wasn't hungry for food, she was hungry for her love life.

The next morning when she woke up the Mexican plate was still on her nightstand.

She tried to get up but fell back on her pillow.

Bex leaned over her, gave her one look, and said, "You look really bad."

"Thanks"

"No, I mean really bad. You look pale and like you haven't eaten in a week"

She reached out her hand and put it on Cammie's forehead.

She made a ssss sound and jerked her hand back like she just touched a hot stove.

Liz came over, "I'll call the nurse. You stay in bed. Bex, keep Cammie company. Macey, do whatever you usually do."

Macey returned, "Thanks for making me feel useless"

"You're welcome"

"Ugh"

Liz left and Macey went into the bathroom for her daily one hour prep session"

They all sat in complete and utter silence until the door creeped open slowly.

A man with a white coat came in who looked like a doctor.

Cammie thought this was strange since whenever she was sick Dr. Leslie took care of her.

Never a man.

Never.

Ok, you get the point.

Bex thought this was strange and so she asked, "Why isn't Dr. Leslie here today?"

"Let's just say Dr. Leslie wasn't quite up to her job this morning.

Cammie thought this was suspicious, but she threw the thought out of her head because sickness was taking up all of the room.

The Doctor sat beside Cammie at her bed and took her temperature, "Mmm, hm."

"What?" Cammie asked.

He didn't say anything.

When it was time for her friends to go Cammie told them that they should go and that she would be find.

"But we want to stay with you and make sure that you are alright"

"I'll be fine"

Reluctantly, they left.

Cammie laid her head back on the pillow.

They man stood up.

Cammie followed her eyes over to him.

Then he threw his coat off and whipped a wig off of his head.

Cammie gasped.

He chuckled an evil chuckle.

**He, he. I love it. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others. I just didn't have the time this weekend. Hope you like it. If I get six reviews I'll update by Wednesday the 19****th**** of January. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you reviewers. I got five happy reviews. Those five people out there, you make my life wonderful.**

The guy continued grinning.

At this point I was mad and frustrated and not wanting to deal with something like this.

My boyfriend was about to kiss my BFF.

I have the flu or something like that.

My Mom is missing, possible dead.

And my long lost Dad shows up and then is taken away from me.

Can a girl just have a doctor that has a proper medical degree and who doesn't want to kill her?

Is that too much to ask for?

Cammie started the conversation, "So guy that I don't know your name, we meet again"

"Hi, Cammie"

"So all I know about you is that you tried to kill me on a roof, and you know where my room is, my name, and pretty much my whole life. No fair"

"He, he" the guy chuckled.

Cammie decided to go with her plan that worked so well of making up a name for people she didn't know there real name of.

This guy was going to be Sally.

I know the lady was Bob, the man is Sally.

What has my mind come to, Cammie thought?

Sally got up and pulled a gun out of his jacket.

Cammie whipered, "I'm sick, can a girl just have a break?"

Sally didn't do anything except raise his gun so it was equal with Cammie's head.

Just as he was going to pull the trigger, Cammie heard glass shatter.

She looked up and there was a boy who just landed on the ground right behind Sally.

Sally whipped around.

But the boy was too fast.

That was when Cammie realized the boy was Zach.

Cammie didn't want to see him.

If she did she would burst into tears, so she crawled under the covers.

She heard guns and kicks and groans and punches and fighting sounds.

At last she heard a thump and someone shaking her.

She peered over the covers and there was Zach, panting.

She noticed something different about him.

Then she looked up at his hair.

It was gelled.

He gelled his hair for her?

"_Hmmm" she thought_

Maybe he was sorry after all.

The rest was a blur.

All she remembered was her saying sorry and him giving her a eimpy hug.

Then a door opening and closing.

When she woke up, glass shards were liying about and there was no Zach.

But there was a Mr. Solomon.

He smiled at her, "So, your little friend came to the rescue, didn't he?"

"He's not my friend anymore" she mumbled

"Mm hmm"

"Stop it, Mr. Solomon"

Right now, all Cammie wanted to do was hide under the covers and wake up with a new life.

But unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

Because she had a Mother that is going to be dead in 24 hours.

Sorry, forgot to notify you that unless Cammie showed up at her Mother's side, they were going to kill her.

Yeah, minor detail.

"A certified doctor should be with you shortly" Mr. Solomon said sarcastically

"At last" Cammie mumbled.

A few minutes later, Dr. Leslie came in and took her temperature, and went through the usual drill.

Apparently Cammie had the flu, but it was minor, and she should be fine by tomorrow.

The rest of the day, Cammie slept and in the morning she had to walk across the whole school getting her homework from all the classes she missed, which was a lot.

After classes ended, Cammie was drowning in homework and studying when Liz, Bex, and Macey busted in the room.

Cammie expected the usual hugs and smiles dancing across the room.

But instead they had distressed looks on their faces.

Bex said, "We need to go to the cave, now"

**Sorry, I was a day late with this, but my computer wasn't working and you know the drill. Well, hop you liked it. If I get six reviews I'll update on Sunday.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry peoples. Haven't updated in a while. A lot of things have been going on at school and you know. Well, here it is. Hope you like it. Those of you who have added me to your favorites, alerts, and reviewed thanks. Sorry if I didn't get around to talking to you.**

Before I knew it we were in the car and Bex was on the opposite side of the car from me.

I would never admit it, but it seemed kind of empty without Zach.

Liz hadn't said anything about it yet, and Cammie was starting to think she overreacted.

"_No" she thought "Zach deserved it, he was about to kiss her, and he blocked that deadly kick for her in the hotel"_

It seemed like forever since that fight they had with Bob in the hotel.

Liz tried to cheer them up with her lame geography jokes that rung in their ears like needles.

Normally, Cammie would have told Liz that she was being annoying, but right now Cammie was kind of happy that someone was talking and trying to make social activity.

Bex on the other hand looked kind of annoyed and like she just wanted to go home and sleep.

I mean, at Gallagher Academy, everyone is a walking encyclopedia, but Liz is a walking I don't know, super encyclopedia.

If that makes any sense?

Macey just stared out the passenger side window with a blank stare that Cammie couldn't seem to understand.

"_Maybe something was wrong"_

Macey didn't look good at all now that she thought about it.

She had been very quiet the last couple of weeks.

Cammie didn't want to bother her.

Maybe something was going on with her parents.

You know, being the daughter of the richest man on earth and all, things can get pretty rough at home.

After what seemed like a lifetime they pulled up to the familiar brick wall.

Macey, Bex, and Cammie scaled it easily then helped Liz up.

They didn't think twice about having 60 seconds but soon they were underwater again.

Bex made sure to emphasize to Liz that she was not allowed to go swimming again.

Liz seemed a little ashamed about the incident and simply nodded her head as Bex played Mom.

Normally, Cammie would burst out laughing at Bex giving Liz a lecture about being "responsible for your actions" but right now she wouldn't giggle at Mr. Solomon in a disco outfit.

Although, that would look pretty, funny.

Bex and Macey quickly swam through the water towards the entrance.

Cammie gave a little stare up at the place where she met her Father for the first and last time.

Bex turned around, but Cammie was already swimming towards them.

Bex gave her a little worried look but then quickly shook it off, not wanting to stir any emotional feelings.

Bex and Cammie swam through and Macey shut the door with a loud "BANG"

"Sorry" she whispered.

"C'mon, let's go" Bex encouraged.

They trudged through the cave, flashlights glaring and spy modes dialed on high.

Macey murmured, "Do you hear that sound?"

Sure enough, there was a weird humming sound that seemed to be just around the corner from where they were.

Slowly, they crept up to the corner and peered over the side.

Cammie and Bex both gasped.

There was Cammie's Mom tied to the chair, unconscious, I hope.

Standing next to her was Mr. McHenry, Macey's Dad chucking evilly and grinning.

**He he, I love ending my chapters. Please, oh please review. I know there are a lot of people out there that read my story but don't review. I see the traffic and emails. I'm trying not to sound pushy here, but please review. It does make a difference. The sooner you review, the sooner the next chapter will come. It's that simple.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you those three peoples who reviewed. Guess what? It's snowing in Texas. Yes, I live in Texas. No school. Silent happy dance. I just wish it would snow tomorrow so I could miss two tests. Now that would be perfect timing. Anyway, since I got reviews, here is the next chapter.**

"Why, hello sweetheart." Mr. McHenry continued. "So nice of you to join our little party here.

He looked over at Cammie's Mom.

"Don't you dare touch my Mom" Cammie said in her most warning voice.

"Awe, how sweet. Mommy's little princess is going to save the day"

"Don't call me that"

"How precious. Mommy's little princess has an attitude today"

At this point Cammie was mad not only that Mr. McHenry was the villain behind this, but that he was calling her "Princess"

Everyone knew that Cammie hates being called princess.

She prefers a more grown up and daring name like…. Not princess.

Macey hadn't said a word since they entered the little nook where Cammie's Mom and Mr. McHenry were.

Now Cammie knew why Macey was so distressed.

"You knew all along" Cammie found herself saying out loud to Macey.

Immediately she regretted it.

There was nothing that Macey could have done to stop her Father.

But she could have at least told them.

Cammie was a slight bit upset with her.

But she had to get over it because Cammie had to save her Mother, that she didn't even know was alive.

Mr. McHenry seemed to read her thoughts.

"Yes, I know Cammie. It's me. I guess my daughter didn't tell you."

Macey looked really guilty and was standing away from the rest of them.

Mr. McHenry continued, "Your Mother is not dead, simply unconscious from some pills I gave her"

"How long will she be asleep?" Cammie questioned.

"Oh… four hours"

"FOUR HOURS!" Bex exclaimed

Mr. McHenry ginned even wider.

Seeming very proud of ticking all the girls off.

Macey talked for the first time, "Dad, how could you?"

"Sweetie, you knew all along"

"I told you not to go this far. And did you listen to me? No, you never listen to me, never!"

"Now, sweetheart, let's not overreact. I do this all the time. How is this any different"

"I know about your frequent business of killing innocent people, but this is too much. This is my best friend's Mother. She's all Cammie has. You wouldn't dare…"

Mr. McHenry pulled out a gun from his pocket and held it up to Cammie's Mother's unconscious face.

"Try me" he said in a voice that made even Cammie shiver.

But Cammie wasn't about to give up now.

She was so close to rescuing her Mom.

Suddenly a question popped up in her mind.

"Why did you want me to come rescue my Mom? Why did you send out that message that said if I don't come she is going to die? What do you want with me?"

"I don't want you Mother, I want you"

"Why?"

"Because you know a lot more than your Mom. You know the best ways into Blackthorne. You know all the secret passages through Gallagher Academy. You know people who would be willing to join my side."

"Never, will I join your side"

"Oh yeah. Maybe this will change your mind"

He pushed a little blue button that was on the wall and insantally the wall that Cammie thought was a dead end sprang back and there was a tiger.

Wait, not one tiger, three.

Bex gasped and Macey screamed.

Cammie just stared at the tigers and her helpless Mother.

Cammie would never be able to kill these tigers, not in a million years.

I know there just cats, but then she looked at their fangs and their claws.

Then she noticed their ribs showing very vividly.

"_Great." She thought, "more motivation for them to eat us alive"_

Mr. McHenry said, "I'll make you a deal. I'll let your Mother and three friends leave campus safely on one condition."

"Anything, anything" Cammie said, feeling like she was begging from a ruthless villain.

Which, technically she was.

He continued, "You stay behind, forever"

**La la la. This is so exciting. It sounds silly, but it's so fun ending these chapters at a moment of pure cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but it makes for a good story. Really, you should review. Don't leave it to other people. All you have to do is click the little button and type good chapter. It's not hard at all. It won't take more than thirty seconds. If I don't get five reviews than the next chapter isn't going to be published for at least one week. I know it's harsh, but I need to know there are more than three people out there that read my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I was short one review but I couldn't help myself, so here's the next chapter.**

I stared at Mr. McHenry with pure shock.

I knew that I had to stay behind.

It was the only way to save my friends and family.

They would be safe.

That's what I had to do.

But he made it sound like he was going to use me.

I don't like that.

I mean, my friends would be safe but then he would find out things that would just put them in danger again.

"Cammie, don't stay" Macey said.

"Yeah, Cammie. We're not leaving you" Bex added.

"Thanks guys, but what about my Mom. She looks really bad. We need to get her out of here."

"Conflict" Mr. McHenry said, grinning even wider.

Cammie thought that if he grinned any wider his mouth would rip.

Gross.

She had to go with her friends.

Mr. McHenry was right about one thing, she knew a lot.

And that was exactly why her friends needed her.

"Mr. McHenry, I have made my decision"

"Yes"

"I am turning down your deal"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, Mr. McHenry. I will never join you. You were right, I do know a lot, and that's exactly why my friends need me to stick with them"

Macey and Bex had smiles spread across their faces, and I'm sure my Mother would too, except for the fact that she was unconscious.

Cammie almost forgot about the tiger's, but when they started growling she started doubting that she made the right decision.

"Bex, Macey, run."

"We're not leaving you"

Cammie spotted one of those carts they use to haul around lumber in the hardware store.

"_How convenient"_ she thought

Quickly, Cammie moved her Mom onto the cart.

Mr. McHenry apparently thought there was no way they were going to make it out and casually stood, leaning against the wall of the cave.

Bex and Macey saw what Cammie was doing and Macey took over the cart and started wheeling it out of the cave while Bex and Cammie tried to figure out what to do about the tigers.

"RUN!" Bex screamed.

Cammie didn't have any better alternatives, so they sprinted off.

Amazingly, Macey was already out towards the cave entrance and pushing Mrs. Morgan out into the underwater entrance.

Cammie wondered how Macey was going to get her Mother above the water, but that was the least of her worries.

I know, bad daughter.

Her and Bex reached the door and the tigers were right at their heels.

Apparently Bex learned a little something that she just remembered while her and her parents were visiting Africa and she turned around and did a Kung Fu/ Karate thing and sent one tiger flailing across the cave and hit the wall and then slid down to the ground where it lay, unconscious.

Then Bex started doing the same thing on the second tiger, but this tiger was smart and charged Bex.

Surprised, Bex landed on her bottom and the tiger jumped on her.

Cammie was about to go help Bex when she saw the third just as it attacked her.

Cammie didn't know what to do.

That's what her parent's get for not letting her do something more fun during the summer instead of laying on the couch at her grandparent's.

Cammie didn't know what to do with a tiger.

So she kicked and punched and didn't even look where she was kicking and punching.

Amazingly, the tiger fell to the ground in a bony heap.

Then Cammie did the same to the one that charged Bex.

When Cammie finally finished it off, she knelt beside Bex, trying to see if she was hurt.

Cammie was optimistic before she saw a big red gash on Bex's left side that seemed to still be bleeding.

"Sorry, Bex"

She wrapped it up as best as she could, considering she only took one term of medical therepy and opened the door and quickly swam up with half awake Bex in her arms.

Apparently it had been four hours because her Mom was awake and conversating with Liz and Macey in a serious matter.

As soon as they saw Bex and Cammie they rushed over and Mrs. Morgan immediately took over.

Macey and Liz wanted to know what happened, but they didn't have time for that.

Cammie's Mother said she would take Bex to the hospital in her car while the girls went back to school.

When the two of them left, Cammie told Liz and Macey all about the tigers, which didn't take that long.

Then they started rowing back towards the way they came.

When they reached land they started on their way back to the brick wall.

Just then Cammie noticed a group of Blackthorne boys walking about thirty feet away.

Liz and Macey spotted them too and they agreed to act normal because there was no point in trying to hide.

Cammie was about to put her head down when she spotted one boy in the crowd.

He was laughing at something that one of his friends said, then he spotted Cammie.

His other friends saw them too and walked over.

"Let me guess, Cammie?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name. One, Zach talks about you. Oops ….. I wasn't supposed to say that. And two, everyone knows about your Mom."

Cammie froze, Zach talked about her.

But that was before he started advancing on Liz.

They talked for a few minutes about Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne when finally the boy said something.

"Hey Cammie, it seems like you need to talk to someone about all this and come up with a plan. What about tomorrow, Cathy's Diner, you and me, seven?"

"Sure" Cammie replied, trying to hide her excitement.

**This time I'm serious, if you don't review, I will not post the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I got seven reviews. People are really putting some effort into this. Oh, and I am advertising a viewer: GallagherGirl16. She is an awesome writer and everyone should read her stories and review them. Hope you enjoy this Mike/ Cammie thing.**

"Cammie, this is so a date" Macey commented.

They were all back in their dorm and Bex was better.

At the moment they were trying to find an outfit to go out with Mike.

**Sorry, didn't tell you what his name was.**

"Macey, he asked me so that we could talk about the next move of how to keep my Mother safe and whatnot"

"Mmm Hmm"

"Macey"

"Cammie"

"MACEY. You stop this instant!"

"Make me"

"Ugh"

Liz spoke up, "Will you two just please stop"

"Fine" they said in unison.

"But I still think it's a date" Macey just had to add.

"Fine. If it makes you happy, I think it's a date too" Cammie admitted.

"Exactly" Macey continued, "That's why we need to pick you out the perfect outfit"

Liz gave the specifics, "The 'date' is in thirty minutes. It will take you ten minutes to crawl through the secret passage and walk to Cathy's Diner. So that means you have twenty minutes to get ready. GO!"

Cammie went into super girl mode.

She jumped in the shower.

Jumped out.

_15 minutes_

"MACEY!"

Macey jumped in on cue and grabbed the hair dryer and immediately started blow drying Cammie's hair.

She turned it off and revealed perfectly dried hair.

_10 minutes._

"BEX, LIZ!"

Bex and Liz came running in with curling irons in hand.

They started curling Cammie's hair into cute little waves.

Then they unplugged the irons out of habit, which they started doing after a very tragic experience.

_5 minutes_

Macey came running in with a bag as big as her and unzipped it.

Then she poured out the contents.

Every make up on the face of the earth.

She looked like a movie someone was watching in fast motion.

Then she zipped up the bag.

_1 minute._

Bex came sprinting in with the dress and plopped it over Cammie's head then Liz zipped it up.

See Cammie's dress at my profile.

Macey handed her a cute little clutch purse and opened the door.

_15 seconds._

Cammie ran down the hall and pressed in a brick and immediately the wall sank in and made room for her.

She stepped in and turned around to see all three of her friends peeking their head out the door and giving her a thumbs up.

Cammie shut the door.

_0 minutes._

She arrived at Cathy's diner just as her watch beeped seven o' clock.

Mike was seated at a booth for two.

Cammie walked over and slid in the booth.

"Hey Cammie"

"Hey"

"So, do you want to talk about the problems with your life or just talk?"

"We can just talk"

"So, Cammie, how are your three friends?"

"Their fine, Bex is getting better after the tiger attack. Liz is still the walking encyclopedia, and Macey is getting along with her Dad."

Ok, so she told a little lie.

But Cammie had a feeling she shouldn't tell anyone about Mr. McHenry because that information might fall into the wrong hands in you know what I mean.

It's hard to trust anyone these days.

Just then the waiter came to their table to take their order.

Cammie ordered a burger and fries, and Mike ordered the same thing.

They talked about random things like the best Harry Potter movie and things like that.

Before they knew it the waiter came with their food.

Cammie took the ketchup bottle from the side of the table and squeezed some out on the side.

She never liked putting the ketchup on top of the fries.

It just didn't seem right. They ate in silence until Mike said something.

"I think there's some ketchup on your face"

He leaned forward.

Now Mike was two inches from her face.

Cammie was about to pull back when she spotted someone just entering the diner.

It was Zach.

His jaw dropped.

Cammie whipped her head around.

She just made it worse because Mike started kissing her.

She pulled away and said two words, "Uh oh"

**Ok people, review. I do except anonymous reviews now. I didn't know, but at first I accidentally blocked them, but then I just recently unblocked them. People just review. It's not that hard.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Eek. I got six reviews in like less than one hour so I am writing the next chapter.**

Zach walked over to our booth and slid over next to me.

Once again, the booth was meant for two people, not three, so yes I was aware of Zach squishing against me.

So was Mike.

Mike started, "Hey, airhead. Guess when you turn your back on your girl this is what happens"

Zach started getting angry, "Don't call me airhead, Michael"

"You know I don't go by Michael"

"That's the point, Michael"

"Zach, remember last time this happened. Do you really want to go to detention again, for the next month?"

"I don't know if you know this, _Michael_, but there aren't any teachers around here"

Zach seemed to emphasize the _Michael_ part_._

"Maybe that's true, but I was talking about the hospital part. Do you really want to go there again?"

"I will do anything to get my Gallagher Girl back"

"Oh, I thought you changed your mind on which one you wanted. Poor Lizzy. You're going to break her heart."

"I'm warning you Michael, if you don't back off my girl, there are going to be trips to the hospital"

Zach got up to leave, not wanting violence to happen.

"Not so fast, airhead"

"Call me airhead, one more time"

"Airhead!"

Zach reached forward and pulled up his arm.

Then he reached back and punched Mike right in the nose.

He immediately started bleeding.

The waiter came over to try to settle things.

Mike got off the booth, "Is that all you got, airhead"

Mike swung around and gave Zach a good kick in the stomach.

The waiter quickly dashed away, not wanting to get hurt.

Several tables were already clearing because of the commotion.

Zach and Mike battled it out for a few minutes and Cammie tried to stop them but she couldn't get them to stop.

Zach said, "Gallagher Girl, just wait over there"

He pointed to a little table a few yards away.

Then Zach did a triple back flip and kicked Mike right in the stomach and Mike went flying across the diner, right out the window.

Zach then walked over to Cammie and put his arms around her neck.

"You will always be my Gallagher Girl. No one is going to get in the way of that, no one."

Cammie leaned forward to tell him something but he caught her by the lips.

They kissed for who knows how long until Zach pulled away and they walked out of the diner, which was empty by now.

"So Gallagher Girl, which secret passage did you use today."

"That is classified information Blackthorne Boy"

"Okay, well, see you"

Cammie watched until Zach turned the corner, then ran back to the passage.

When she crawled out of the tunnel she found her Mother sitting casually on a library chair reading a magazine, apparently waiting for Cammie.

"So darling, how was your date?"  
"Exciting"

"As expected"

"Why don't you go to your room. Tomorrow I will decide the proper punishment for you"

Cammie walked past her Mother and gave her a kiss.

"Oh, and Cammie, thanks for saving me"

"You're welcome"

When Cammie got back to the room her friends were waiting for her.

They wanted to know about everything, but Cammie wasn't up to telling them and said she would tomorrow.

Cammie crawled in bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Hope you like the chapter. I decided not to leave you at a cliffhanger this time. Aren't I so nice. Anyway, that doesn't mean you can stop reviewing. I'm updating a lot today because I have no school, but things are going to be different from now on. As soon as I get six reviews, the next chapter will be up. Deal.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. All you have made this moment possible. Ok, enough with the drama. Here's the next chapter.**

"Cammie, this is big. Two boys fighting over you, girls wait a lifetime for that to happen" Macey commented

They were in their room and it was six in the morning.

Her three friends were determined to get the whole story out of her.

All Cammie wanted to do was crawl back in bed and float off to unicorn land where everything good happens and there aren't evil Father's who want to take over the world.

Cammie had already told them the whole story.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Cammie mumbled

"Let her go back to bed, Macey" Liz said, looking like that also meant she got to go back to bed too.

"Fine" Macey said reluctantly. "But we will continue this conversation tonight"

It seemed like two minutes later when her three friends were going through their normal routine of waking her up.

"Ok, ok, I'm up"

Cammie looked at her clock, 7:30AM.

"Oh my god!" Cammie screamed.

She had thirty minutes to get ready.

Apparently her head clock ran out of batteries.

This was really bad.

Either she could look nice and go hungry or look like a mangy mutt and have a nice breakfast.

She took the first option.

She needed to look nice on her first day back.

Mostly because she missed so many classes, she wanted to put on the poor little innocent girl look for her teachers so they wouldn't make her catch up on everything.

By second period she wanted to faint.

Her luck, this semester Cammie had PE right before lunch.

Coach Bellows didn't seem to care that Cammie had no calories to burn.

Ten minutes before PE ended she fell over on the hay bales.

"_Good thing no one saw" she thought._

At last the bell rang, and Macey and Bex put their arms around her and helped her to lunch where she practically ate the whole buffet.

People looked at her like she was crazy, which could be true.

After lunch she suffered through more classes of getting three times as much homework as everyone else.

At last she went back to the room and sat down at the desk.

Her three friends came running in.

Cammie forgot, Macey wanted to talk about last night's events.

"Macey, I need to do homework"

"Oh, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, when are you going to learn. Boys come way before homework"

"Macey" Cammie said in a warning voice, "I am doing homework"

"Fine, party poop. Do whatever you want. When you decide you want to have fun, ring me"

Cammie got a third of her homework done and then decided to go to the library and relax.

Turns out, she was really tired, hmmm, I wonder why.

She just drifted off and fell asleep.

When she woke up it was 6:00AM.

Good job Cammie, your clock reset itself.

She wondered done the hall into her room where her roommates were still asleep.

"_They'll wake up" she thought_

Sure enough, a few minutes later they woke up.

An hour later then were walking out the room to breakfast.

"_Wonderful food!" Cammie sang in her brain._

Oh yeah, Cammie just remembered she didn't have dinner last night, oops.

After breakfast she got more homework.

The same routine went over and over the next few days.

Cammie thought it was almost to normal.

Apparently she was right.

Friday night she crawled in bed, ready for a peaceful sleep.

It was about midnight when Cammie heard a strange creaking sound coming down the hallway.

"_No big deal" she thought, "Probably a security guard wandering down the halls"_

That was except she heard the door to her room open.

She sat bolt upright.

Then she jumped out of bed.

Cammie saw a dark figure across the room.

She reached for the big, red panic button that they placed in her room a year ago.

She hoped that it still worked.

She looked at the dark figure that was approaching her, she reached farther towards the button.

The man raised his arm.

Cammie realized what he was holding, a gun.

She was about to press the button when he pulled the trigger and set off a large shooting sound.

Everything went black.

**He, he. I love this. If I don't get six reviews there will be no next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews people. I will just answer the reviews to those of you who reviewed chapter 18.**

**Carolina: OMG, I totally forgot about Josh, you'll see. I will work on that. Thanks for the news flash.**

**GallagherGirl16: Ok, I'll check them out**

**GallagherGirl459: Ok, ok, I'm updating**

**Citizen: I know, poor Cammie.**

**XxxpokeyxxX: yes, I like cliffhangers. Sorry about that**

Cammie woke up in a dark room.

She tried to get up, but soon realized that she was tied down.

Next she tried to cry for help, but realized that there was a cloth in her mouth.

"_These people are smart" she thought._

Then Cammie remembered the watch that her Mom gave her for her birthday.

She pulled it out.

Then she rotated the hour hand to twelve and the minute hand to six and a red laser shot out of it and quickly burnt the ropes so that she could get out.

Immediately Cammie pulled the rag out of her mouth and stood up.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the dark Cammie saw a blank room.

There was nothing in it.

No windows, no doors, nothing.

"_That's weird" she thought._

Cammie walked around the walls to try to figure out a secret passage way or something.

Just when she was about to give up all hope, Cammie saw a piece of the wall that was painted white.

It was a 1 inch square towards the top of the wall.

Cammie reached up and pressed it in.

Right away, the wall swung back to reveal that it was a very large door, not a wall.

Cammie curiously walked out of the room.

There were five hallways leading in different directions.

Cammie decided to go down the first one.

It seemed to go on forever.

After what seemed like hours, but Cammie found out later were minutes, she found the end of the hallway.

She was about to turn around when she looked down at the ground.

There, lying unconscious, was Liz.

Quickly Cammie ran to her friend's side, trying to wake her up.  
Liz rolled over and looked at Cammie.

Liz sat up really fast and knocked Cammie in the forehead.

They both put their hands to their heads.

"Oopsy daisy" Liz squealed.

Then Liz looked around her.

She slowly stood up and Cammie told her what happened.

They decided to go back down the hallway and see what the other hallways led to.

Cammie thought that was a good idea because there was nowhere else they could go.

It seemed quicker going down the second hallway to Cammie now that Liz was with her.

Cammie was looking at the ceiling when they reached the end, but Liz gasped.

Cammie looked down to find Bex, laying there just like Liz was in the first hallway.

Liz ran to Bex's side, and the same thing happened.

The three were walking back down the second hallway when Cammie said, "If Liz was in the first hallway, and Bex was in the second, then ….."

Liz spoke up, "Macey is in the third"

The three of them took off and sure enough, there was Macey lying at the end of the hallway.

After Macey woke up Cammie asked, "But who's in the fourth and fifth."

Macey said, "There's only one way to find out"

When they got to the end of the fourth hallway, Cammie ran down to find her Mother laying there.

Apparently, whatever they did to her other friends, it was more serious with her Mom.

But her Mother was strong so she stood up and brushed herself off.

Bex asked, "Are you sure you're alright to keep moving, Mrs. Morgan?"

"I'm sure, Bex"

They all had no clue who would be at the end of the fifth hallway.

Walking down, they talked about old times.

Cammie started telling a story.

"Remember the time when the Blackthorne Boys pulled a code red at Gallagher Academy and we all started freaking out. Then the boys started laughing at us. We swore we would get them back someday. We still haven't gotten around to that"

"You're right, Cammie" said her Mom, "but I have the perfect plan for when we get home."

It seemed like a New York minute when they saw they were approaching the end.

Cammie was eager to see what was there.

Her heart started pumping.

Her palms started sweating.

She looked forward.

There, lying on the ground in a heap, with his blond hair covering his face, was Josh.

**Ooh, ooh I love this. Thank you Carolina for telling me that I forgot about Josh. If you love the Percy Jackson series, then I suggest going to my profile and checking out my new story called "The Son of Water" When I get five reviews I will update this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you peoples. Just as promised, when I get five reviews, the next chapter comes.**

Cammie knelt by Josh who was just opening his eyes by now.

She quickly helped him up.

Apparently, his mind was still a little fuzzy from when Mrs. Morgan gave him the tea a few years back that made him forget everything.

But Josh seemed to remember quite a bit.

When all six of them were together and everyone knew the story of what happened Liz decided to go back to the room where Cammie was held and try to find an exit.

Nobody had a better suggestion, so that's what they did.

When they entered the room everyone was surprised like Cammie was of how there was nothing in it.

When Cammie told them of how she pressed in a little white square and the whole wall swung out, they decided to search the other walls.

Quickly, since there were six of them, they found no such marking.

Tired and hungry they sat in the middle of the room, criss cross apple sauce with their heads in their hands.

Cammie sat up straight, "It's no use, were never going to get out."

After this remark, Mrs. Morgan became quite angry with her daughter, "We are not giving up. There has to be a way out of here."

Just then, Cammie heard footsteps coming from one of the hallways.

They all stood up, ready for anything.

Mr. McHenry emerged from the hallway.

Mrs. Morgan put her fists down, "Why hello Mr. McHenry"

"Mom" Cammie started, "he's the one who kidnapped you"

"Oh yeah, that was very vague"

Mr. McHenry started, "Cammie, I see you found all of your friends. This is called the Friend Labyrinth. It places you in a room with nothing in it and the five people you care about most in five different hallways. I see your little spy boyfriend didn't make it, neither did your Father"

Cammie never thought of that.

Why did Josh come in and Zach didn't?

Did Cammie love Josh more than Zach?

This wasn't important right now.

But wait; did she love Josh more than her Father?

"_No" she though. "That can't be possible. He's my Dad."_

But again, she never knew her Dad.

How could she love him?

"Cammie, snap out of it" Bex snapped, "This is what the friend labyrinth does. It makes your mind go crazy so you can't focus on what you really need to do. Which, right now is get out of this place?"

Bex was right.

She needed to focus.

But how could Cammie focus with all this friend and family battle going on in her head?

"_Ugh" Cammie thought, "Can you just forget about this for the next hour, then you can come back and taunt me all you want"_

Surprisingly, her mind cooperated and she seemed to forget about it.

Then she faced Mr. McHenry.

"You are going down" she said confidently.

Cammie charged him.

Macey seemed to hold back.

Cammie didn't blame her.

It's hard fighting your own Dad.

Liz jumped on his back, which didn't seem to do anything since she was so light.

But it did distract him while Cammie punched him in the face.

His nose started bleeding.

Mr. McHenry threw Liz off his back and she went flying across the room and hit the wall with a thud, and slid down where she layed, hopefully only asleep.

Cammie didn't have time to go help her, but Josh ran to her side.

Cammie suddenly remembered he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up.

He probably took a class on medical procedures.

Hopefully

Cammie was so focused on Liz, and Mr. McHenry noticed.

Because he ran over to her, about to land a kick.

But Bex swooped in and punched him in the nose, which was probably broken by now.

Cammie snapped back into the fight.

He spy senses took over.

Mom was standing to the side, ready to save anyone who got hurt.

Liz and Josh were in the room, Josh taking care of Liz.

Suddenly, Cammie remembered the same thing happened with Zach.

But Josh would never do that.

He barely even knew Liz.

Much less had a crush on her.

Cammie saw that Bex was the only one fighting Mr. McHenry; she looked like she needed help.

Obviously, Macey wasn't going to help.

She stood in a corner looking paralyzed.

Poor Macey  
but Cammie couldn't get sidetracked.

She ran up to Mr. McHenry.

This was a desperate time.

And you know what desperate times call for?

Desperate measures

Cammie did the forbidden move.

The move that could get you in so much trouble you would go into hiding for the rest of your life.

But Cammie had to do it.

This had to be an exception.

It had to be.

Apparently it did its job, because Mr. McHenry wobbled and then fell at her feet with a thud.

Cammie ran over to where Josh and Liz were.

Josh looked worried.

"This is more serious than I thought. Liz is alive, but barely. We need to get her to the hospital, or else…. You know."

Cammie never knew that it could be this serious.

She had to get her friend out of here.

But how?

**Will they get out, or will Liz die? Please review. Oh please. As usual, when I get five reviews the next chapter will come out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews people. My goal is to get at least 100 reviews with this story. So, sorry for leaving you at a critical point, but that's what makes for a good story.**

By now we were all surrounding Liz, our brains trying to come up with a solution.

Bex said, "Nothing is going to happen unless we find a way out. So I say we search this whole place from top to bottom, corner to corner until we find a way out. Our friend needs us, and unless we help her she is going to die. So what do you say people?"

Everyone shouted, "Let's do this thing!"

Which sounded a little cheesy, but no one had any remarks.

Everyone went their separate ways trying to find the exit. Cammie decided to stay in the room and search, since everyone else was in the hallways.

She was searching when all of the sudden she heard a faint mumbling sound.

Cammie froze, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

Then she realized that it was Liz trying to tell her something.

So Cammie rushed over to Liz and tried to hear her better.

She could vaguely make it out but this is what she heard, "Reach into my pocket. There should be a marble."  
Cammie groped around in Liz's pocket, which was full of tons of junk in there that she probably didn't need. At last Cammie found a pink marble, that was a little too perfectly round.

"Now, take me out of this room and gather the others"  
Quickly, Cammie called everyone together and they listened to what Liz said next.

"Get as far away from the room as possible. Then throw the marble into the room and turn around."

They decided that Zach would through the marble because he was a pitcher for the high school baseball team.

When everything was set, Zach reached back and used every bit of strength in his body to throw the marble.

They all immediately turned around.

Then they waited in silence for about five seconds.

Cammie was about to turn around and just give up, when she heard a ticking sound.

A ticking sound can only mean one thing…

She didn't get to finish her thought because just then the whole room exploded.

All six of them turned around to find Zach with a hammer, standing right where the outside of the wall was.

He ran over to Cammie and started hugging her.

Cammie hugged him back.

Then he pushed back.

They spent three seconds in complete silence, and then Zach leaned forward.

Cammie closed her eyes.

They were about two inches from each other's faces right now.

Cammie made the last move, and their lips were touching.

She waited so long for this moment that everything in the whole world stopped.

They could have kissed for a few seconds, a few minutes, or a few hours.

Who knew?

But that didn't matter.

It all stopped when, "Umm, Cammie"

She whipped around to find Josh standing right behind her.

Zach saw him too.

"Cammie, why is this little street thing doing here?"

"I have no idea" Cammie lied.

She couldn't let Zach know about the Friend Labyrinth.

"I know about the Friend Labyrinth"

So much for that

"I see that you love this little mop of yours here then me"

"No, Zach. It's not like that. I have no idea what's going on right now. I need someone to help me"

"Sure you do"

"I'm serious Zach. I don't feel well at all. I'm confused and I need to lie down"

"Well, after you do that, call me. I'm available."

Then Zach walked away.

Cammie knew there was no stopping Zach.

So she just stood there, hanging.

Cammie knew she must have looked really stupid just standing there in the middle of nowhere.

But she didn't care.

She just lost everything.

She worked so hard on this relationship, and now it was being ruined because of her ex- boyfriend.

Josh started to talk, "Umm, Cammie. I'm sorry. I didn't come here on purpose. I really am sorry"

"Josh, just please, be quiet"

Cammie wanted to take that back right after she said it.

"I'm sorry, Josh. I'm just really confused and frustrated right now."

Josh walked up to her and told her to sit down.

There was a little rock right on the ground, that didn't look too bumpy.

So Cammie slowly lowered herself onto the rock.

"Now, drink some water"

Cammie took the bottle of water from his hand and started drinking.

She didn't mean to, but she practically guzzled the whole thing.

"Oops" Cammie whispered.

"It's fine" Josh said.

He squatted down so that they were at the same height and put his arm around her body.

Slowly, she started to doze off in his arms.

**I really like this. But, Cammie is so caught up with the whole Zach/Josh thing. What about Liz? What's going to happen? Is Liz going to die? Is Zach never going to talk to Cammie again? When I get five reviews, you'll see.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok, so my goal for this story is to get 100 reviews. When I get 100 reviews I am going to make a sequel to this story. So I would really appreciate it is you people out there would review. Even if you don't have an account, I do accept anonymous reviews now, so you do count.**

When I woke up I found myself lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere with Josh's body draped over me.

I jerked up and his head landed on the ground with a thud.

I looked around me and found a note taped on a shiny, red convertible.

The convertible looked kind of out of place in the middle of this desert like place.

So Cammie got up on her feet and walked over to the car.

She ripped off the note and started reading.

_You were asleep. Took Liz 2 the hospital. Bex and Macey r school. When you wake up take Josh and yourself back to school. I need 2 talk 2 him. _

_Mom_

Cammie knew "Talk 2 him" meant give him some tea so he'll forget everything.

She couldn't believe her Mom left her in the middle of nowhere with her ex- boyfriend sprawled over her like that.

It just didn't seem right.

"Whatever_, nothing I can't do about it now" she thought._

Cammie decided to wake Josh up.

She would never admit it out loud, but he did look kind of cute when he was sleeping.

With his blond hair covering his sea blue eyes.

"_Snap out of it, Cammie" she thought. "You love Zach. Or do you. Ugh, this is so frustrating?"_

Cammie didn't want to wake Josh from his deep sleep, but it had to be done.

She walked over and shook him.

He rolled over and swatted the air.

"_Fine, I didn't want to do this. But you leave me no choice" Cammie thought._

She reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and poured it over him.

He immediately woke up and attempted to shake the water out of his hair.

He failed miserably.

Then Cammie told him that they had to drive back to Gallagher Academy.

He tried to look uninterested, but he couldn't help but show the excitement of two hundred single girls.

"_Boys" she thought._

Josh stood up and they got into the convertible.

Josh helped her fold the top down so they could ride in style.

I mean, when you have a shiny, red convertible, take advantage of it.

Josh insisted on driving.

Cammie was okay with that.

All she felt like doing was sleeping.

They drove in silence for a while.

Right when Cammie was about to doze off Josh said, "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make things intense between you and Zach. I know you really want to be together. If you don't want to talk to me ever again I wouldn't blame you"

"I know it's not your fault. I'm really confused right now. You know, you being in the Friend Labyrinth and not Zach. I'm not sure what to do right now. But I know just the person to go and talk to."

"I glad there is someone you can go to. I wish I could help you, but there isn't anything I can do"

"Is something wrong, Josh?"

"No, I'm fine"

Josh turned away from her and looked out his window.

Cammie didn't know what he was looking at, but she had a feeling that he was crying.

Something was defiantly wrong, and she had to find out without pressuring him.

"Josh, if there's anything you want to share with me, than go ahead. I'm all ears."

"It's nothing"

They rode along, saying nothing for an hour when Josh started talking.

"It's my parents"  
"What about them"

"They're getting divorced."

"I'm so sorry, Josh. If there's anything I can do, let me know. I don't know that I would be a good person to talk to because I've never had two parents, so I wouldn't really know what it would be like for them to split up. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here"

Cammie felt so horrible.

Poor Josh.

It must be horrible to have your parents splitting up.

She could never imagine.

The arguing and the fighting.

When they got to Gallagher Academy Josh said one last thing before getting out of the car, "Please don't tell anyone about my parents. I really don't want anyone to know"

"My lips are sealed"

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

Cammie couldn't understand why he wanted to keep it a secret, but she would respect his wishes.

When they walked in, her friends whisked her off while her Mom took Josh into her office.

Liz must have recovered nicely because she was smiling ear to ear.

When they got to the room Macey started babbling on and on about all the boys that wanted her, and blah, blah, blah.

All Cammie wanted to do was go to sleep.

**Ok people. So I didn't leave you at a cliffhanger. You can thank me for that. But as I said earlier, when I reach 100 reviews I'm going to make a sequel. I need some suggestions. I'm not sure whether Cammie should go with Zach, Josh, or Mike. Probably not Mike, but I'm not sure. Please review and vote for which boy Cammie should be with.**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I'm sorry. I'm not a super human being. I didn't think I would get that many reviews that fast. But I did. I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, but I had so many things going on in my life that I just didn't have time. So, Happy Super Bowl. Sorry if you're a Steelers fan, but I own a cheese head, and I absolutely don't like the Steelers, sorry, but I will never root for them. So, thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

So the last thing Cammie remembered was walking into her room like a zombie and her friends surrounding her.

Cammie walked over to her bed and slowly got into bed, trying to look like she was listening to her friends.

She remembered her friends' voices and Macey trying to shake her awake.

Then Bex pointed out that she should get some sleep, and they left her alone.

When Cammie got out of bed she got ready for school and wandered down to breakfast.

She realized that there was a big circle of girls surrounding something.

Then Cammie realized that, that something was Josh.

"_Oh my god" Cammie thought._

Josh called out to her, and started walking over.

Macey gave her a smile and a wink.

Cammie didn't even like this boy.

Well, maybe a little.

Ok, she is going to convince herself that she doesn't like Josh because then Zach will come back to her and everything will be alright.

A bunch of the girls were giggling and whispering about Josh and Zach and how Cammie didn't know this and that.

Cammie didn't care that other people were talking about her.

Nothing mattered.

At least not until Zach and Cammie were together again.

Now Josh was a foot away from her.

Cammie knew he was about to make a move.

She knows boys to well by know.

Josh realized what he was doing and backed away, "Sorry" he mumbled.

Cammie couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

He was still into her and she wasn't.

Cammie was getting lost in Josh's blue eyes when suddenly the double doors, entering the cafeteria burst open.

She whipped her head around to see what it was.

There, standing on top of the stairs was Zach.

He was panting for breath.

His tie was loosened so much it looked like it was going to fall off.

His shirt was dirty with mud and parts of his pants were ripped.

He looked like he just ran 10 miles.

"Cammie, I didn't just run ten miles for nothing" he started. "I love you more than anything in the whole world. My life isn't complete without you"

By now the whole Gallagher Academy was dazzled, and slightly jealous at Cammie's boy troubles.

Zach raced over to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Cammie shut her eyes.

Zach leaned forward.

He pressed his lips against hers.

By now Cammie was hugging/ kissing him and they were lost in each other.

Who know how long they kissed?

Cammie knew that all her classmates, all her teachers, and her Mom were watching her.

At last the bell rang and they pulled away.

Cammie looked over her shoulder to see her Aunt Abby smiling at her.

She looked back at Zach and quickly looked back behind her.

Aunt Abby was gone and nobody was left in the cafeteria but them.

"I love you too, Zach" Cammie continued, "I love you a lot more than Josh. I like Josh as a friend, but never think it's more than that"

"I never did, Cammie"

"Then why were you so dramatic about Josh being in the Friend Labyrinth"

"Because, it makes for a good story"

"Oh, Zach"

"Oh, Cammie"

"I have to go to class now"

"See you later, Cammie" he continued "Library, secret passage nine. Seven o' clock"

"I'll be there" Cammie said.

She walked out the doors with a smile on her face.

**So, what do you think? This is the last chapter of this story. Sorry it was so short, but I didn't have anything else in me. I would really like seven more reviews. Please, do it for me. It's my goal. I will start the sequel to this story as soon as I get 100 reviews. I suggest adding me to your Author Alert so that you will be notified when the new story comes out. It will be called, "Spying, Boys, and … oh yeah, Friends"**


End file.
